Let Him Go- One Shot
by ElephantToriMacy
Summary: What should I do? Should I stop talking to my best friend Maya and my crush Lucas? Or. Should I let Lucas go? A part of me doesn't want to let him go. Meanwhile another part of me knows that I am not ready for being more than friends. But for now, I think I may know the answer to all these questions; I just hope it is the right choice.


**Hello Everyone,**

 **This here fanfiction one shot is a love triangle which may be the only story I created for this show but who knows. I thought of this story when I heard that Girl Meets World is doing the episode Girl Meets Texas. The promo blew my mind. But my poor heart is still affected from the battles between these two ships and the suspense for both ships will feel once this episode airs.**

 **I am personally a Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar shipper known as Rucas. However I got the inspiration to write this shot from seeing two amazing fan fiction videos between Rucas and the famous Lucaya ship which we know as Lucas Friar and Riley's best friend Maya Hart.**

 **So before I go, here is my shout out to… SamCat and Hopingdreamingx from You Tube.**

 **I love your videos "Don't Let Me Go" and "Let Him Go". This here story will be dedicated to you, two girls, and I hope you two to keep on making videos.**

 **Till next time, R &2nd**

* * *

When you have strong emotions for someone, it's like you're too close to see straight. Whenever Lucas Friar is near me, I become this type of person, and my fears of him letting me go has officially started.

That onced bad boy, who moved to New York from Texas, has told me in the beginning of our eighth grade year that he was worth fighting for, and now my heavy heart sees him falling in love with the one person who is supposed to be my best friend in the whole world, and in this moment, I feel like I have to fight for his attention. The look Lucas gives the broken heart blonde girl as she tries to annoy him in every possible way, is smiling at her in awe, and gratitude; while I stand in between them.

How am I supposed to compete with Maya Hart?

Maya can push all of Lucas bottoms and he just accepts her comments as they come. But when it come to me, the boy acts as if I am more than just friend and at other times he can't see me because of her. I guess our classmates were right about their relationship becoming more. Maya is different from Lucas and that is want makes them perfect for each other. However I feel like I was suppose to be that girl for Lucas instead of her.

Another tear I hold in goes down my tan cheek as the memories I share with Lucas start to flash through my mind.

The first time we meet.

The monthly family nights.

Our first date.

Semi-Formal.

I can still remember how Lucas used to look at me. It was always with happiness whenever I went into my happy place or he would compliment me whenever he found me adorable. But now... it is like Maya has caught his attention and my heart has to accept to his feelings for Maya, but I can't help it.

A part of me breaks into pieces as I hear our classmates quietly telling each other about how much chemistry Lucas and Maya have. Or how Lucaya should be together. However there is another part of me that wants them both to be happy.

Is it selfish to want a guy that your best friend has stolen from you? Because right now, I feel like Maya has forgotten about my feelings for Lucas, and I feel like I am losing an inner mind battle between being more than friends or becoming something more.

It has been a week since Maya has told our classmates about my so called feelings for Lucas and now I can't stop from crying whenever I am alone in the night.

As the days continue to go by, my appetite for eating has become nonexistent and my parents have now become concern with my change of behavior. So they used Maya as their personal investigator, and ask her to find out what is wrong with me, and I can't say anything about it.

My eyes can't bear seeing Lucas and Maya together, and the only person who knows how I am feeling is Farkle. He tells me that everything will get better. But when will it? Whenever I see them playful flirting with each in front of me, I feel my heart break into a million feelings, and there isn't a thing I could do from stop them from getting together.

In the beginning, I thought my eyes were just imagining Lucas flirting with Maya. But my perspective of their friendship changes when Zay admits to our friends that Lucas is always talking about Maya with him. My mind can still remember the exact words he used when he was talking to Maya at Topanga's

"The Blonde Beauty." Zay states clearly in my mind.

Maya sarcastically responded back, "Lucas talks about himself like that."

Zay declares back, "No, he was talking about you."

I remember how our whole crew went awkwardly quiet for a second due to the confession meanwhile a shock expression forms upon my face. The last thing I remember from that night is Lucas starting to get nervous before seeing him turning his head towards my direction and then he starts looking at me with guilty eyes.

And the whole Lucaya friendship-relationship situation doesn't stop here.

When I was being bullying by a female student from John Quincy Adams Middle School, Farkle was right by my side. But where was Lucas? He was standing right beside Maya. My eyes were full of anger as I heard Lucas telling Maya that he was right next to her because he wanted to be next to her, so that he can hold her back from doing something wrong. But I knew there was more to Lucas response than he would lead on.

Another sob escapes my lips as my back leads down upon the bay window frame. My body stretches down upon the small bench as my sorrowful brown eyes stare out towards the city lights. Maya has just recently left my room to call everyone else down and my mind was ready to shut down everyone. My body stays rigid as I seat in front of the bay window before seeing the one person I didn't want to see at my window. Lucas Friar.

The green eyes of Lucas's are looking at me with concern while his tan fingers try to open the window. It takes him a few seconds to see that the white window frame was jam closed and he decides to break the lock from the window. A shock face expression forms upon my face for a second before turning away from Lucas.

"Riley, did you think you could stop me from helping you out." Lucas states in amusement.

My eyes look down upon my lap while Lucas waits for me to smile from hearing his response. Instead I keep quite and Lucas states quietly,"Riles, please tell me what is wrong?"

My pink lips stay tight shut while my hands play with each other. Lucas was about to ask again when suddenly Maya enters my room and I stay still.

"She isn't going to respond to you, huckleberry." Maya cautiously states to him.

Lucas asks in concern, "And why won't she?"

Maya responds back softly, "Because Ranger Rick, she isn't talking to me either."

"Riles is this true?" Lucas asks me.

My head turns away from them. Lucas usually leaves me alone when I look away but today he wasn't going to stop trying to find out what is wrong with me. Instead his right hand goes up towards my chin and he gently moves my head towards their direction. I feel butterflies in my stomach as the warm from Lucas' hand spreads throughout my cold face. Lucas doesn't let go of me until our eyes connect.

In a split second, I hear the footsteps of my parents Cory and Topanga Matthews before seeing them appear from corner of my left eye. They both stop at the entrance of the bedroom door frame before looking over at my direction with confusion and concern expressions upon their tired faces. My brown eyes moved away from them before finding myself staring straight into Lucas' eyes as tears roll down my face. In a second, his concern eyes search for the answer to all his questions in my eyes and all I could do is numb away my feelings.

My eyes flinch as his hands then reach out to me and wipe away my tears. But before he could, I move away from his embrace, and keep my distance from him by standing in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room was shock from seeing me reject Lucas and soon afterwards they start whispering between each other. They weren't sure how to get me out of this state of mind and so my parents decided it would be best if my friends left.

"It is getting late. I think you guys should leave." My father states from nearby.

My mother nods in agreement to my father's comment as she adds on, "Riley will tell you guys what is wrong when she is ready."

Lucas nods in agreement to my parent's request but Maya tries to protest until Lucas reaches out for her.

"Come on Maya! We will come tomorrow morning to see her." Lucas states in a concerned tone.

"You can leave. I am going to stay the night!" Maya exclaims.

My body turns to face her before snapping at her with anger by saying, "PLEASE LEAVE MAYA! I WANT TO ME ALONE RIGHT NOW"

Maya looks back at me with a pain as she responds back, "Riles." in a soft tone.

"Please." I whisper.

Maya lets out a sigh of defeat as she make her way towards my bay window. Her legs kneel upon the bench before turning to look at my direction with concern in her eyes. My brown eyes just stare at her with no emotion in them and she shows me how much my comment hurt her as she decides to leaves. After she exits the room, Lucas follows behind her and my eyes stay glued upon them as I see them leave together down the emergency stairs. Once they are far away, my head turns to look at my mother's direction and she comes to my side. My father looks over at me with concern expression still upon his face while my mother embraces me into a tight hug.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" She asks.

Automatically I nod my head in a yes gesture before telling her about my feelings for Lucas. My mother's green eyes stare at me with sorrow as I finish telling her about my situation.

"Riles. When you love someone, it is better to let them go and see where the future holds." My mother simply states in a soft tone.

"But how! It is hard, when I have to see them everyday, mother!" I exclaim towards her in frustration.

My mother places her right hand upon my face as she wipes away my fresh set of tears.

I stand still as she asks, "You remember that the sky trip story I told you?"

"Yeah. It is the story where dad meet Lauren." I state.

My mother nods a yes to my response before adding on, "It was the one time, when I let go of your father, and allowed him to go on a date with Lauren."

"Dad went on a date with her and you were so hurt from his action." I add on.

My mother smiles before commenting back, "If it wasn't for that one night, your father wouldn't have come to the realization that he needed me."

My head leans on her left shoulder as I ask in a concerned tone, " Do you think that will happen with Lucas and me?"

My mother removes her arms from me and looks at me with a small smile. My head gets off from my mother's shoulder before facing her.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if it doesn't happen Riley, you must be able to accept Lucas's offer of being just friends and allow the boy to live a life with the one person who makes him happy. "

A frown forms upon my face while I hear myself ask,"And Maya?"

My mom looks me straight into my eyes as she responds back, "You should just say sorry to her, and tell her how you feel. I am sure she will understand."

A small smile forms upon my face as I state back,"Thanks mom."

My mother pats my right arm before getting away from the small bay window bench and starts walking towards the entrance of my room. My eyes wait for her to turn back around to look at me once more before rejoining with my father. They stare at me with relief face expressions as we say our goodnights to each other. Once my parents left my room, the bay window opens up again, and my friend Farkle peeks out from the window frame.

"Sorry I am late. Parents didn't want to let me come over, so I had to wait until they fell asleep and sneaked out. What did I miss?" He asks

A huge grin forms upon my face as I simply state, "Nothing much."

Farkle looks at me with confusion expression upon his face before asking, "Are you okay, Riley? Cause Maya called me and told me you weren't talking to her or Lucas"

I respond back, " You know I lost Lucas to Maya. Plus my heart still hurts to come to this realization. However I know what I have to do."

"You did not lose Lucas, Riley!" Farkle comments back with sincerity.

We keep quite for a second before hearing Farkle speak up again.

"What are you going to do about the situation" Farkle asks.

A sigh of despair come into my lips and I state back, " I have to let him go."

Farkle looks at me with a puzzle expression upon his face and I decide to clear up his confusion by adding on, "I am going to push my feelings aside for Lucas for Maya."

"Wait really!" Farkle starts to state, before asking, "Why?"

I look at Farkle with a teary eye as I respond back, "Because their friendship and happiness is worth more important to me then my own feelings."

Farkle gives me a prideful smile from hearing my response as he adds on, "I am glad you are Riley. And if you ever feel like it gets too hard, you have your parents, and us to help you out."

A genuine smile forms upon my lips as I come close to the bay window and give him a hug. He returns the hug before saying goodnight.

The next day I returned to school with a smile upon my face as I told Maya how I felt. The blue eye girl insisted that she didn't have feelings her Ranger Rick but I knew she does. And as for Lucas, I told him that if he wanted to date Maya, then he should act upon it and that we should just be friends for now. The boy looked at me with uncertainty and I just pushed him towards Maya's direction before watching Lucas admit his feelings to her by asking her out on a date. Maya almost rejected Lucas until I told her to take a chance. Maya hesitantly accepted the offer from Lucas and for once I felt like I made the right choice.

Letting go of someone is going to be hard. But overtime, I have learn that sometimes you have to let go of someone you love, because if you hold on to them too tight, you might miss the one thing that is meant to happen for you. And as my mother would say, sometimes you have let go of someone you like before you can fully love them, and I hope you keep this in mind, every time you let go.


End file.
